Palabra de Caballero
by Iseki Higuatari
Summary: AU: Bolt promete proteger a su hermana, porque ella es una pequeña princesa, y él es un valiente caballero. Pasen y lean :)
1. Accidente

**¡Hola gente! :)**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, es bastante corto, pero es mi primer fic de Naruto, así que espero que les guste :)**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ovo/**

**Iseki ovo/**

En silencio entró y se sentó tranquilamente en la cama en la que su hermanita descansaba.

Hacia ya tres días que estaba acostada en aquella cama de hospital.

Recordaba el enorme regaño que le había dado su padre por haber sido tan irresponsable. De haber dejado de cierta manera que ella cayera de aquel árbol.

Tomó su pequeña y delicada mano entre las suyas y lloró silenciosamente.

-Te contaré una cosa, pero una vez que haya terminado, tienes que despertar, ¿está bien? -le pidió su hermano a modo de súplica. Esto pasó hace algunos meses poco antes de que nacieras...

**Flash Back**

-Bolt, ven aquí pequeño -lo llamó su madre con mucha ternura. -Tenemos una gran noticia que darte.

-¿Me darán mis shurikens y kunais antes de navidad? -preguntó el niño de cabello rubio con mucha emoción.

-Nada de eso -respondió su padre desordenando aún más su cabello. -Es algo todavía mejor.

Miró a sus padres sin entender, ¿qué podía ser mejor que recibir sus armas ninja antes de navidad?

Su madre le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Pronto ya no te sentirás tan solo, ya tendrás alguien con quién jugar...

-¡Me comprarán un perrito! -exclamó con entusiasmo Bolt. -¡Ese si es el mejor regalo del mundo!

Hinata y Naruto se miraron con preocupación, decírselo iba a ser más difícil de lo que habían esperado...

-Ven cariño -respondió la mujer sentándolo en sus regazos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. -Lo que queremos decirte es que... vas a tener una hermanita...

El niño los obserbó sin poder creerlo, ¿en verdad creían que tener una hermana era algo bueno y genial para él? A su padre con costos lo veía de noche antes de dormir, ya que pasaba todo el día trabajando. Si llegaba a tener una hermanita, ya su padre ya nunca tendría tiempo para él, y tras de eso tendría que compartir también a su madre.

-¡No quiero! -gritó el chico de cabello desordenado -¡Tu! -señaló a su padre con un dedo. -Nunca estás conmigo, siempre estás allá. ¡Eres un mal padre!

El niño corrió rápidamente a su cuarto y tiró la puerta, dejando a la pareja sorprendida.

-¡Bolt! -lo llamó su madre desde afuera de la habitación.

Con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, el niño le abrió la puerta a su madre para que pudiera entrar...

-No quiero una hermana, mamá -reprochó él mirando al suelo. -No quiero compartir el poco tiempo que tengo con papá, y tampoco quiero compartirte con nadie. Robará mi lugar, y ustedes se olvidarán de mi...

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? -preguntó la mujer abrazándolo levemente. -Tu padre tiene un trabajo muy importante, y un compromiso con la aldea, pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame y que no quiera estar contigo, y yo siempre estaré contigo, por más que tengas una hermanita, eso no quiere decir que deje de amarte. Nunca podríamos olvidarte, nadie ocupará nunca tu lugar.

-Pero... -protestó el niño.

-Tu hermana será alguien con quién podrás compartir y jugar y divertirte -replicó Hinata mirándolo con ternura. -Estoy segura que cambiarás de opinión cuando la conozcas. A parte, mamá necesitará mucha ayuda de tu parte para cuidarla.

Bolt miró a su madre sin estar muy convencido, si iba a necesitar ayuda, significaba que él tendría más responsabilidades, y no había nada que él odiara más que las responsabilidades y deberes.

- Pero ya bastante voy a tener con entrenar para cuando entre a la academia -reprochó él. -Yo quiero ser un gran ninja... ella no va a impedir eso.

-Pero ella es una princesita, y toda princesa necesita de un noble y valiente caballero que la proteja, ¿y quién mejor que su hermano para eso?

Fue entonces que sus ojos azúles brillaron de emoción, él sería un caballero que protegería a su hermana de cualquier mal que pudiera ocurrirle.

-¡Hola! -exclamó al vientre de su madre. -Yo soy Bolt, tu hermano mayor, y el caballero más valiente de todos, que te protegerá de cualquier idiota que quiera acercarse. Prometo que no dejaré que nada malo te pase; esa es mi palabra de caballero.

**Fin del flash back**

Una lágrima salió de los ojos del niño de cabello rubio. Él había roto su palabra de caballero, no había protegido a su hermana de caer de aquel árbol dónde estaban jugando.

-Yo fallé, yo lo prometí -lloraba el niño. -Tienes que despertar, por favor, despierta. Hay que ir a jugar a la montaña, y tienes que convertirte en una gran ninja como mamá...

-Pequeño, es hora de irnos -lo llamó Hinata. -Ya terminó la hora de visitas.

-Pero, ella aún no despierta... -replicó el chico entristecido. -Yo no la cuidé, y por mi culpa ella está aquí... quiero quedarme hasta que despierte...

-No fue tu culpa, cariño -respondió la chica de ojos plata. -Ella despertará mañana. No puedes quedarte aquí. Los mismos doctores vendrían a sacarte.

-¡Pero... yo soy el caballero que tiene que protegerla!

-Vamos, Bolt, deja que tu hermana descanse -murmuró la mujer acercándose a la cama. -Descansa mi pequeña niña. Vendremos a verte mañana.

Hinata le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hija, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

El niño con poca gana, se dispuso a soltar la mano de su hermana; sin embargo, la pequeña mano se agarró con fuerza a la suya sin querer dejarlo ir...

-Quisiera ir -dijo alegremente el niño. -pero alguien no quiere soltarme...

-Bolt... -la suave voz de Himawari sacó a Hinata de su confusión -gracias...

La pequeña sonrió, y finalmente se volvió a quedar dormida.

El niño caminó junto a su madre hacia su casa, pensando en la promesa que había echo a su hermana, la próxima vez cumpliría lo que prometió, y nunca más volvería a romper su palabra de caballero.

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que dejen sus comentarios n_n**

**¡Un agradecimiento especial para Geki por betear el fic! ¡Muchas gracias, mijitica! XDDDD**

**¡Nos leemos! :)**

**Iseki ovo/**


	2. Todo por un Girasol

**Hola gente, después de como mil años vengo a traerles el segundo capitulo de este fic jejejeje que pena, perdón XDDD**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen TtvTT/**

Hinata estaba en los ocho meses de su tercer embarazo; sin embargo, eso no quería decir que por eso abandonaría la tumba de su primo. Así que ese día les pidió a sus hijos que fueran a la tienda de los Yamanaka por las flores que había encargado para ese día.

-Pero mamá... -se quejaba Bolt. -¿Por qué Hima-chan no puede ir sola? Ya es una niña grande.

-No me gusta que ella vaya por allá sola -le respondió su madre con voz serena y paciente. -Aún es pequeña.

El niño de ojos azules dio un suspiro de resignación, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. -Vamos, Hima, apresúrate.

La pequeña se apresuró, y junto con su hermano recorrió las calles de la aldea, hasta llegar a la tienda.

-Estaré viendo los juegos nuevos y esas cosas, ve por el encargo de mamá, y terminemos con esto -le indicó su el ojiazul, mientras caminaba a una tienda cercana.

Miró a su hermano alejarse, y entonces se acercó a la tienda de los Yamanaka, en la cual sonó una campana al abrir la puerta, indicando que había un cliente en la tienda.

-Hola -dijo tímidamente la pequeña. -M-mi madre encargó unas flores...

El niño que estaba en la tienda la miró con atención.

-Eres una niña muy simpática. No entiendo como puedes ser hermana de Bolt -comentó Inojin sonriendo ligeramente, después de haber estado hablando con ella durante unos minutos. -Aquí está el pedido de tu madre, cinco girasoles grandes.

-¡Son muy lindos! -exclamó la niña de ojos azules con emoción, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban. -Muchas gracias.

Empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida para ir a buscar a su hermano...

-¡Espera! -exlamó Inojin, haciendo que Himawari se volteara con una sonrisa. -Te regalo esta -un pequeño sonrojo se dibujó en su pálida piel. -Mamá dice que veo una niña linda y agradable, le regale una flor.

Le entregó un sexto girasol, pero este, solamente para ella.

Las mejillas de la niña también se encendieron notablemente al recibir la flor. Sus manos habían tocado las del niño ojiverde en cuanto recibió el girasol.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, sólo mirándose mutuamente; los dos sonrojados, y aún tomados de las manos...

-¡Suelta a mi hermana! ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo dándole una flor a mi hermana? -protestó Bolt enfadado, quién se había apresurado a abrir la puerta de la tienda al descubrirlos. -Vámonos, Himawari. No permitiré que este tipo se te acerque.

-Pero yo...

-¡He dicho que nos vamos! -replicó el niño de ojos azules, tomando a su hermana por el brazo. -No te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana, te lo advierto.

-Que infantil eres -contestó Inojin seriamente. -No hables como si ella fuera de tu propiedad por el sólo hecho de ser su hermano, idiota.

-Lo siento mucho -dijo la niña muy avergonzada, mientras era jalada por su hermano para apresurarse a salir del lugar.

Caminaron apresuradamente y en completo silencio, hasta que llegaron a su casa con el encargo que les había hecho su madre.

-No te acerques a ese niño, ni a ningún otro, ¿entiendes? -la regañó su hermano. -Ninguno de ellos es bueno para ti.

-No entiendo porque haces todo esto -reprochó la niña nuevamente. -Él sólo estaba siendo amable. Su madre le dijo que si viera a una niña linda que le agradara, debía ser amable y regalarle flores.

Aquellas palabras habían sido demasiado para el joven rubio, quién apretó los puños y apretó los dientes.

-Lo mataré -estaba realmente furioso, ¿cómo se atrevía aquel chiquillo a regalarle flores a su hermanita con una excusa tan barata? ¿Dónde estaba su trabajo de hermano mayor defendiéndola de cualquier idiota que se quisiera poner en su camino? Himawari aún era una pequeña niña, muy joven como para entender la malicia del mundo y muy inocente como para distinguir lo malo de lo bueno. -Yo prometí protegerte de todos para que nadie te hiciera daño, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, Himawari.

-¡Eres un tonto, Bolt! -gritó la niña corriendo a su habitación.

-Lo siento, Hima-chan -dijo el niño en voz muy baja. -No romperé nunca mi promesa, siempre cumpliré mi palabra. Seré quién te proteja de quién te quiera lastimar, aunque eso quiera decir que te enojes conmigo algunas veces. La palabra de un caballero es una palabra sagrada, y no la voy a romper, yo siempre te protegeré...

**Muchas gracias a Rosi por animarme a continuar el fic, también a amaterasu13, Kristhel, Circe Cullen, Gest, Aka Uchiha y a Rosihyuuga (aunque ya le había agradecido por animarme a continuar XD) Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews n_n**

**Los que dicen que porque ojos verdes en Inojin, así los tiene Ino en el manga, e Inojin sacó los ojos de la mamá XDDD**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo n_n**

**¡Nos leemos! n_n**

**Iseki n_n**


	3. Miradas que Hipnotizan

**Hola gente, aquí les traígo un nuevo capítulo del fic n_n **

**¡Espero que lo disfruten mucho! n_n**

**¡Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen!**

**INOJIN'S POV**

Llevaba días pensando en ella, de ser exactos, desde esa última vez que la vio en la tienda de su madre comprando flores.

No podía creer el poder que podía tener una mujer sobre un hombre; se sentía hechizado por ella, sin poder dejar de pensarla, y de imaginar como sería tener una relación con ella.

Pasó días buscando en distintos libros algo relacionado con el tema, pero no creía que una niña tan pequeña y tierna como Himawari Uzumaki fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Cuando finalmente se iba a dar por vencido, encontró un nombre interesante con el que llamaban a ese sentimiento: Enamoramiento.

Leyó más de cien libros al respecto para comprender bien sus síntomas, características y conocer sobre todo el concepto general. Sólo entonces se convenció a sí mismo, no estaba hechizado ni se había tomado nada rato, él se había enamorado.

Pensó en preguntarle a su madre; no obstante, lo pensó dos veces, conociendo a su madre de seguro armaría todo un alboroto, y seguramente lo obligaría a decirle a la niña lo que sentía.

Luego, estaba su padre, que era tan parecido a él, que prefirió mejor no decirle nada antes de quedar más confundido aún.

Como era de costumbre, todos los días que no tenían misión, se reunía con sus amigos por fuera de la tienda de su madre a comer helados.

Para no perder la costumbre, Shikadai dormía plácidamente en un rincón, mientras Chōchō y él comían helado y bromeban.

Fue entonces que la vio, y como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, su cuerpo, sus pensamientos y todo su ser dejó de funcionar.

Sólo el hecho de verla caminando por la aldea junto a su hermano con aquella sonrisa tan tierna lo dejaba paralizado, mirándola a lo lejos como un bobo.

-¡Inojin! -aquel grito de su amiga le había hecho salir ese extraño hechizo que la niña ponía sobre él cada vez que la veía...

**Chōchō'S POV**

En todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocer a Inojin, nunca lo habían visto tan distraído, él estaba presente junto a ellos, pero su mente y su mirada estaban en otro lugar. No ponía atención a nada de los que ellos le estaban diciendo.

-Inojin -lo llamó agitando una mano frente a sus ojos -¡Inojin! -volvió a llamar un poco más duro. -¡Inojin! -gritó en su oído.

-¿Qué te pasa, gorda? -preguntó al ser sacado de sus pensamientos -No vuelvas a gritarme de esa manera, mamut.

- No nos prestabas atención -protestó la morena. -¿Qué estás viendo? ¿La niña Uzumaki?

-Es linda -replicó sonrojándose notablemente. -Digo, es muy niña, pero... es una niña agradable...

-Claaaaaro -comentó su compañera de equipo con sarcasmo. -¡A Inojin le gusta Hima! ¡Inojin tiene novia!

-¡Que ruidosos son! -se quejó Shikadai, quién acababa de ser despertado con los gritos de Chōchō. -Que problemáticos.

-Es que... ¡A Inojin le gusta Hima! -vociferó nuevamente.

-¡Shhh! -murmuró el rubio tapándole la boca con la mano. -¡Te puede escuchar!

-¿Uzumaki? -interrogó Shikadai sin abrir los ojos. -Es linda, y pinta mejor para el futuro.

Inojin le lanzó una mirada asesina, no esperaba que su compañero hablara así de ella.

-¿Inojin, pasa algo? -preguntó la chica curiosamente. -Estás muy rojo.

-N-no es nada... -contestó bastante apenado. -Sólo...

-Es una lástima que ya se vayan -comentó, interrumpiéndolo, al ver que Bolt y Himawari estaba a punto de perderse de vista. -¿por qué no los llamamos?

-¿Qué? ¡No, no, espera! -intentó detenerla. -Bolt no quiere que me acerque a ella, de seguro me matará, y su padre también...

-¡Tonterías! -prosiguió ella. -No hay nada que le gane al amor verdadero.

-Excepto un hermano y un suegro celosos -se burló Shikadai.

Hubo una carcajada salida de Chōchō y Shikadai; sin embargo, Inojin se sentía cada vez más nervioso.

-¡Bolt! -gritó Chōchō llamando su atención.

**HIMAWARI'S POV**

Llevaba varios minutos mirando en la misma dirección, observando a aquel niño de piel pálida que se encontraba con sus amigos comiendo helado en las afueras de la tienda de su madre.

-¿Qué estás mirando de esa forma? -preguntó su hermano con curiosidad. -Tienes cara de tonta.

-... la casa de... muñecas que está aquí -mencionó señalando una enorme. -La quiero para navidad, voy a pedírsela a papá.

-Sabes lo que opinan mamá y papá sobre los regalos caros -la reprendió el rubio dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. -Vas a tener que pensar en otra cosa.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón -replicó con fingida tristeza. A decir verdad, su tristeza no provenía de tener que escoger un nuevo regalo menos costoso, sino que unos metros más allá, Inojin estaba reunido con sus amigos comiendo un helado sin tan si quiera volverla a ver...

"Inojin..." pensó decepcionada al ver que el niño casi salía de su rango de visión. "No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar desde aquel entonces. Tampoco lo he visto desde aquel día... que mala suerte".

Le dio una última mirada a Inojin sin esperar que éste la mirara de vuelta, pero ahí estaban sus ojos, mirándola con la misma insistencia con la que ella misma la estaba haciendo.

Ambos voltearon a ver en direcciones opuestas muy sonrojados y apenados de haber coincidido en ese presiso momento.

-Hima... -la llamó su hermano al ver que la niña tan sonrojada. -¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? Espero que no sea en ningún niño...

-N-no -mintió la niña de cabello azulado. -En verdad quería esa casa, hermano... -dijo desviando el tema de conversación.

-No te pongas así -le puso las manos sobre los hombros para intentar consolarla. -Ya vas a ver que...

-¡Bolt! -gritó una voz a la distancia. -¡Ven a comer un helado con nosotros!

Chōchō lo llamaba a la distancia haciendo señas con sus brazos para que la viera.

Bolt miró a su hermana esperando alguna reacción; sin embargo, ella parecía esta inmóvil.

-¡Tengo que llevar a Hima de vuelta a casa! -gritó el rubio de vuelta. -Otro día iré.

-¡Puedes traerla contigo si quieres! -vociferó la morena con una enorme sonrisa. -Después de todo, ella es amiga mía.

-Vamos, hermano -respondió Himawari con una sonrisa jalándolo del brazo. -No querrás ser descortés, recuerda lo que dice mamá.

Bolt no tenía suficiente dinero para comprar helados para ambos, así que iba a comprar uno para los dos.

-Compraré uno para los dos -comentó, mientras se sentaban con sus amigos. -Regreso en un minuto, espera aquí con ellos.

-Yo puedo comprar uno -lo detuvo Inojin. -Si no te importa que invite a tu hermana, claro está.

-¡Tu de nuevo! -exclamó receloso. -Te dije que te mantengas alejado de mi hermana, ¿de qué manera te lo explico?

**BOLT'S POV**

"Este niñito de nuevo" pensaba mientras miraba a Inojin con frialdad "Tengo que deshacerme de éste, antes de que algo pase".

-Es mi hermana, así que yo la invito -reclamó en tono cortante. -No te metas en esto.

-Que problemático eres -prosiguió Shikadai con su característico tono aburrido. -Si te la das todo el tiempo de hermano celoso, Himawari no tendrá pareja hasta pasados los cuarenta y tantos. Crece y deja a la pobre niña vivir, es sólo una invitación a un helado, no es una proposición de matrimonio...

-Eso nunca lo permitiré, mi hermana no se casará con ninguno de ustedes -le soltó el rubio con mucha energía. -Papá tampoco estaría de acuerdo con la relación de alguno de ustedes con su pequeño angelito.

-Hermano... -lo reprendió la niña de cabello azulado bastante incómoda. -B-basta.

-Ya dejen tanto drama y vamos a comer -interrumpió Chōchō terminándose su tercer helado. -Inojin ve cómprale a Hima el bendito helado y comamos.

De mala gana, Bolt fue junto a Inojin a comprar los helados.

Finalmente, Bolt tuvo que darse por vencido, sabía que ninguno de sus amigos, y ni siquiera su hermana menor lo apoyaría en eso.

-Aquí tienes, pequeña -susurró débilmente mientras le entregaba su helado de chocolate, sin mirarla, con un pequeño sonrojo que se denotaba en sus mejillas.

-M-muchas gracias -repuso la niña tomando el helado. -E-eres muy amable.

-Eres muy amable -la imitó su hermano de mala manera, fingiendo que vomitaría. -Termina tu helado rápido, Himawari, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Tan pronto? -interrogó Chōchō con un dejo de decepción. -¿Tienes que llevarte a Hima-chan también? Tal ves Inojin pueda irla a dejar a su casa...

-¿Qué parte de no lo quiero cerca de mi hermana no has entendido? -inquirió en tono frívolo. -Si no me encargo de esto ahora, papá te matará en un futuro.

"Perdóname, Hima-chan" pensó, mientras se dirigía a su hermana menor. -Hora de irnos, Hima, mamá debe estar esperándonos. "Definitivamente debo hacer algo para separarlos".

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin, así que aquella había sido la idea perfecta para terminar aquella pequeña reunión por ese día.

**Muchas gracias a HiNaThItHa.16241, Fumis, y Rosyhyuuga por sus reviews y también a la gente que ha estado comentando vía facebook n_n en verdad son muy importantes y especiales para mi n_n**

**Eso es todo por hoy n_n**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! n_n**

**Iseki n_n**


	4. La Familia Uzumaki

**Hola gente, espero que se la estén pasando bien n_n**

**Vine a dejarles este nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten mucho, ya que es el primero en el que aparecerá Sarada :)**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen :(**

**SARADA'S POV**

Aquel era un día como cualquier otro en la vida de Sarada Uchiha, ella se despertó, se lavó la cara y bajó a desayunar con su madre.

-Hoy tengo mucho trabajo en el hospital, espero que no te moleste quedarte un tiempo sola -le dijo Sakura mientras servía la comida.

-No te preocupes -respondió la niña. -Encontraré algo que hacer...

Era normal que su padre estuviera ausente durante meses, incluso estaba segura que él podría pasar hasta años fuera, pero por lo general su madre pasaba con ella todo los funes de semana, lo cual significaba que su madre realmente tenía una emergencia.

-Intentaré regresar lo más temprano posible -dijo la pelirosada mirándola con algo de lástima. Ciertamente odiaba dejarla sola los fines de semana, en especial porque sabía que era una niña extremadamente solitaria.

Sarada tan sólo asintió con la cabeza, no era que le importara mucho estar sola, de hecho aprovecharía esa tarde para ir a leer su libro favorito al parque.

Sakura se apresuró a partir rumbo al hospital, mientras ella se quedó ahí sentada frente al desayunador un par de minutos.

Eran apenas las ocho y media de la mañana, para ella era la hora indicada para irse, ya que podía terminar de leer su libro, y regresar a su casa justo para el almuerzo, o al menos ese era su plan...

El parque quedaba a unos cuantos minutos de su casa, ese lugar siempre le había traido mucha paz, ahí podía pasar las horas sin que nada le preocupara.

El día era bastante frío, pero aún así no había llevado consigo ningún tipo de abrigo, ya que pensaba regresar a casa temprano.

Tomó asiento en una de las bancas desocupadas, y abrió su libro en la página que había marcado el día anterior al terminar de leer. Era un libro sobre las aventuras de una niña ninja y sus compañeros de equipo.

Se encontraba atrapada en el hechizo de aquel libro, cuando, de repente, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con un balón...

Lentamente subió su cabeza con una mirada asesina en dirección hacia donde venía aquel balón, y entonces lo vio, ahí estaba él, su estúpido compañero de clase junto con su familia.

-¿¡Qué te pasa, grandísimo idiota!? -gritó furiosa.

-¡Te grité para que tuvieras cuidado! -se defendió Bolt. -Que estés sorda no es mi culpa, niña fea. No es mi culpa que tu cabezota estuviera en medio del juego.

-¡Repite eso! -vociferó la niña de lentes. -¡Ya verás, grandísimo idiota, espera a que te atrape!

-¡Oigan! -protestó Himawari acercándose a su hermano. -¡No es justo, yo también quiero jugar!

-Creeme, este juego no te va a gustar, niña -respondió Sarada con frialdad. -Ve a jugar con tus muñecas. Vete sino quieres salir lastimada.

La pequeña comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban sus padres.

-¡No vuelvas a hablarle así a mi hermana! -la defendió el rubio. -¡Serás estúpida, es sólo una niña pequeña!

Sarada empezó a perseguirlo por todo el extenso parque.

-Nunca me alacanzarás -se burlaba el rubio. -Que lenta eres, fea.

Así pasaron por varios minutos, él corriendo como un loco, intentando huir, y ella persiguiéndolo por todo lado sin cansancio.

-¡Bolt, ven aquí! -lo llamó su madre. -Sarada-chan, ¿te gustaría quedarte a almorzar con nosotros?

La joven ninja la miró sorpendida, después de lo que le había hecho a su hija menor, ¿la estaban invitando a almorzar con ellos?

Bolt comenzó a caminar hacia su familia con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. Mientras Sarada se quedaba ahí en el lugar sin saber que hacer.

-Si no vienes conmigo, mamá pensará que eres una grosera -mencionó el ojiazul sonriendo, mirándola de reojo. -No le vas a rechazar una invitación, ¿verdad, Uchiha?

-Vamos, Sarada -la animó Naruto. -No permitiremos un no como respuesta.

Ambos ninjas se reunieron con la familia del ojiazul, al principio, la niña se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, después de todo, su familia siempre había sido muy extraño, pero después de un rato, ellos la habían hecho sentir como si fuera una más en su familia. Se estaba sintiendo extrañamaente bien, se sentía muy feliz.

Aquella familia le pareció sumamente amistosa, hasta Bolt le estaba resultando un poco menos molesto.

Durante su almuerzo, Bolt y Sarada habían convertido todo en una competencia, quién comía más, quién se comía el último emparedado de jalea.

De una cosa si estaba completamente segura, Bolt era muy diferente cuando estaba con su familia, ahí junto a ambos padres parecía otro niño, completamente diferente de aquel bobo que siempre hace tonterías llamar la atención.

-Se está haciendo tarde -observó el rubio mayor al rededor de las cuatro de la tarde. El día se estaba poniendo cada vez más frío. -¿Tu madre no esta en casa, cierto? -preguntó a Sarada, quién se estaba preparando para irse a casa para esperar a su madre. -¿Por qué no esperas a tu madre en nuestra casa? Bolt siempre se queja de que no tiene con quién jugar sus juegos de video, tal vez puedan competir un rato más.

-Pero... -trató de excusarse, después de todo ya había pasado con ellos toda la tarde.

-Vamos, no es bueno que una niña espere sola en casa -prosiguió Hinata poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando videojuegos de peleas ninjas y viendo películas, mientras Himawari dormía en un sillón de la sala.

-¡Niños! -los llamó su madre; sin embargo se quedó callada al ver a los tres niños dormidos, Sarada y Bolt en un mismo sofá, y Himawari descansaba pacíficamente en otro.

Aquel había sido un día muy largo, y lleno de sentimientos encontrados para la niña de lentes, ya que muy pocas veces tenía la posibilidad de tener a sus padres juntos.

Despertó lentamente abriendo sus ojos muy despacio para acostumbrarse a la luz de la gran habitación, estaba en un lugar desconocido, y sentía una pequeña presión al rededor de su cintura.

-Pero, ¿qué demonios? -gritó sorprendida al ver a Bolt completamente dormido a su lado, abrazando su cintura como si estuviera tratando de protegerla. -¡Grandísimo idiota! ¡Suéltame en este instante, maldito pervertido!

El pequeño rubio fue despertado gracias a un enorme golpe que lo mandó a volar unos cuantos metros de donde estaban.

-¡Maldita loca! ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!? -gritó de vuelta.

-Bolt, ¿podrías llevar a Sarada a su casa? -le preguntó su madre. -Ya es de noche, y es peligroso que camine sola, llévala, ¿si?

-¿No puede llevarla papá? -cuestionó el rubio cruzándose de brazos. -Si voy con ella de seguro volverá a golpearme por nada. Es una salvaje.

-No es necesario, puedo irme sola -repuso la joven sin mirarlos. -No me pasará nada.

-¡Boruto! -lo regañó su madre.

-Bueno, bueno, ya, está bien -suspiró con resignación. -Camina, loca, te llevaré a tu casa.

Pasaron todo el camino en silencio, hacía mucho frío, y ella no había llevado su abrigo, el aliento gélido salía de su boca en forma de vapor, e intentaba darse calor a sí misma frotando fuertemente sus brazos.

Bolt la miraba con molestia, realmente esa chica le desagradaba bastante, y tener que llevarla a casa no la hacia más agradable para él.

-Ten -dijo el ojiazul dándole su chaqueta, después de todo, su madre le había enseñado a ser un caballero pese a todo. -Démonos prisa.

El resto del camino fue muy tranquilo, y en menos de lo que pensaron, ya estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de la niña.

-¡Sarada! -regañó su madre al verla llegar. -¿En dónde te habías metido?

-A mi familia se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de que esta niña salvaje pasara el día con nosotros porque estaba sola -contestó Bolt en su lugar. -Y luego me pidieron que la trajera a casa.

-Muchas gracias por traerla -replicó Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Si, bueno, me voy de aquí. Nos vemos luego...

-Estúpido niño -murmuró débilmente con una medio sonrisa, mientras él desaparecía de su vista.

**HIMAWARI'S POV**

Para ella los domingos eran el mejor día de la semana, ya que era el único día libre de su padre. Donde por lo general, él se dedicaba a jugar con ella y con Bolt y los consentía durante todo aquel día, tanto a ellos como a su madre.

Aquel día habían decidido ir al parque a jugar, llegaron como a las diez de la mañana, hora genial para jugar un rato antes del almuerzo.

Llevaron una pelota para jugar todos, su padre lanzaba la pelota mientras ellos la atrapaban y la volvían a lanzar de vuelta. Sin embargo, Bolt lanzó la pelota más fuerte de lo que debería, y esta fue a pegar de lleno en la cabeza de Sarada Uchiha.

Ella se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó lo que a la pequeña Himawari le parecía un divertido juego, pero Sarada no la dejó participar.

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus grandes ojos, dejando ver su descontento, se estaba empezando a aburrir.

-¡Hima-chan! -la llamó alguien desde los columpios.

Ella tan sólo volvió su mirada, y ahí estaba Chōchō junto con sus compañeros de equipo. Himawari secó rápidamente sus lágrimas, y corrió al lugar dónde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Ven a jugar, Hima -le dijo Chōchō haciendo que ella se sentara en uno de los culumpios. -¡Shikadai! Empújame.

-No creo que pueda moverte ni un centímetro -dijo Inojin ayudando a Himawari a columpiarse.

-Que aburrido -se quejaba Shikadai empujando a Chōchō con una mano, mientras la otra la utilizaba para taparse la boca al bostezar.

-Oye, ¿tu hermano y Sarada? -preguntó la ninja con curiosidad. -Nunca los había visto tan... juntos -dijo de manera burlona.

-No lo sé -contestó la pequeña niña encogiéndose de hombros. -Siempre se la han pasado peleando, pero estoy segura que a él le gusta.

-¡Se los dije! -exclamó la joven con energía. -Los chicos son poco observadores.

-Las relaciones son problemáticas -contestó Shikadai tranquilamente.

-Claro que no -debatió Chōchō. -Cuando estás enamorado no importa ni la edad ni la forma, ¿no es así, Inojin, Himawari?

-S-si, creo que tienes razón -replicó una Himawari bastante incómoda. -Siempre y cuando sea cosa de los dos... creo que puede ser, no sé...

-Todo depende del caso, Chōchō, hay relaciones más fáciles que otras, y otras que parecen simplemente imposibles -mencionó en un tono un poco nostálgico. -A veces lo más hermoso, es lo que más lejos de nuestro alcance está.

-Pero también puede estar ceeeeeeerca, muy cerca, ¿no? -respondió de manera burlona. -¿Me dirás que no tendrías una relación con una niña menor que tu?

-No ahora -dijo de manera definitiva. -Tal vez más adelante. En caso de ser menor, tal ves ella no esté preparada, y yo tampoco, lo más probable lo dejaría para más adelante, cuando ella ya sea más grande, y sólo si ella está desocupada.

-Pero podrías estar perdiendo una gran oportunidad -replicó Chōchō con preocupación, al ver que su amiga bajaba un poco la cabeza. -Si ella más adelante tuviera un novio y no se fijara en ti, ¿qué harías?

-Mis padres me llaman, debo irme -dijo Himawari de repente levantándose del columpio. -Nos vemos luego, chicos.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, aquella respuesta no era la que ella esperaba. Sin embargo, no era que le importara mucho, ella era muy niña todavía, lo sabía. A parte, en su mente había cosas aún más importantes que un niño como por ejemplo, su pronto ingreso a la academia, el cual sería dentro de unos meses.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció la aparición de Sarada? n_n**

**Muchas gracias a Fumis, HiNaThItHa 16241, woods wolf, Rosihyuuga, NexusJuriJazzy, ina escalante y a todas las personas que le dieron like y comentaron vía facebook n_n**

**Nos leemos pronto n_n**

**Iseki n_n**


End file.
